In the medical and fitness industries, data about individual patients is increasingly being recorded electronically in computer databases rather than in paper files. The reason is that electronic records can be generated, stored and retrieved more readily than paper files.
However, a disadvantage with presently available data collection systems and methods is that they are not able properly to generate reports containing different types of data. For example, it can be desirable that the reports include images of an injury or an incident location where the patient is an accident or crime victim.